In the Beginning, it was the end
by killroy64
Summary: Walking for thousands of miles, nothing but death,and destruction.  He has only one goal left. To finish what he started...  *No Yaoi.  Maybe more that one cross over.


In the Beginning, it was the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prototype, only Spint who will arrive later.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flash back/voices in mind/reading_

A lone figure walks the deserted streets. He was dressed in a grey hooded sweater, a black jacket over that with red designs on the back, blue jeans, and regular sneakers. Death, to put it lightly, at every corner. He takes no notice to the corpses, the limbs or crumbling buildings, and the broken pavement. He has seen it all, walked through it all. Thousands of miles of pure destruction and turmoil, and he didn't blink.

He just kept on walking, for his reason to be here. His only one goal. One destination.

He stops to stretch his senses out to search for his goal…. His prey.

'North it seems, they can hide when they want too. Interesting…..Why is it the last ones that manage to learn…'

He continues on, sparing a glance at a poster, he reads….

_Join in on our city wide party of Mardi gras! New Orleans! Best town around!_

'New Orleans... Really? The place was a lot livelier when I was last here….. HA! I made a funny, Spint would have lau-'

He was interrupted by a deafening roar. That same sound was voiced every time he came closer to his goal.

'Subway station this time? I was expecting to find the hunters to be in the pet shop…'

The man stops and shrug's to himself 'what ever'

A massive beast climbs out of the subway stairwell and faces his opponent. It reaches the last 3 steps and stops dead in its tracks. The beast had no hair, pinkish red skin, 8 feet tall, razor sharp teeth in front and back of the head. It was one of the mightiest creatures around… and it stands frozen from fear.

It realizes what it is facing, and that it will do no good to run. It calls for its brothers, knowing their only chance to survive is as a pack. It roars as loud as possible, and they answer!

3 more of the beasts break onto the scene.

The first jumped for a roof! The Second burst from the sewers through the cracked pavement!

The third….. trots out of the Pet store with a bag of dog feed in its mouth…

'I knew something was in there…'

They too stop, and observe their opponent.

First wishes he stayed on the roof to pounce on the man, second wishes he stayed in the ground to attack at a prime moment, third wishes he finished the tuna beforehand…

They all wish they could run, but it would be to no avail. This entity would slaughter them before they reached the border of town. They cannot hide, nor can they run…. Only one option left.

They charge.

'Finally….. the last hunters, and the last alpha too, time to end my mistakes'.

The man smirks, he wanted this. Head on collision, between the creation's and their creator. Everything or nothing.

Hunter #1 lunges at the man, only to find its arm missing! The man jumped at the last second. Looking at the man, the hunter's eyes widen, and in place of hands, are now claws! Black and red, metal and flesh combined! The man begins to drop.

'Those hurt, must keep awa-'. The hunter almost finished his thought before the man cleaved the head for its body.

The second and the alpha leaped into the air, trying to squish the man, or to get close enough to bite into him.

The man sees the attack in time to divert the second hunter, and grab the alpha. Alpha begins to panic, its feet aren't on the ground yet, no traction, no retaliation, with a full second left… no chance…

The man feels the alpha tense up in understanding, grinning, the man grabs hold of the head, and with strength that could tear into a tank, snaps both spines of the alpha in one fluid motion.

Everything stops. Only the light panting of the final two hunters could be heard. Black Tendrils creep out of the body of the man, and absorb the alpha, turning it into a black swirling mass. soon there is nothing left.

The remaining hunters begin to shake. Fear, anger, anguish, and hate, the man before them is going to kill them, and they know it. Unable to do anything but fight and go down swinging. They lunge at the target, the man swings his arm, turning it into a truly massive black blade, and split the hunter in two.

The last hunter lands and doesn't waste any time, he swings his claws at the man's back, drawing blood. It continues to attack, not giving up, ignoring the fatigue that begins to set in.

(Swing, swing, slash, swing, lunge, punch.)

The man stands his ground, blocking the truly lethal strikes, absorbing the others that didn't hurt. He can feel the last hunter slowing, (Slash, swing, swing, punch, slash.) The hunter tries to make a grab, and the man turns to the black blade again and at take off the hunters arm, right at the shoulder.

The last hunter falls to its knees, its last arm holding his body up. The man could see it shaking in pain, and torment. The hunter knew its fate; it could feel it coming, for without its arm, it turned into prey. The man raised his arm, blade and all, and was heard something that stilled his hand for a moment: a whimper, not a savage animal, not a house hold pet, or a creature of nature…It sounded….. human. The hunter raised its head and looked into the eyes of the man, both tensed, and the hunter roared, and that moment the blade came down. Straight through chest and the heart of the beast, and withdrew the blade in two quick movements, and the man took a few steps back.

The man just stood there, looking on the sad form before him. He only focused on that moment, and time stood still. The seconds felt like hours, every movement passed by in slow-motion. Finally, the hunter collapsed to the ground with a final cry of pain as the last breath was exhaled for the final hunter.

"….."

'…..'

"And it's done"

'It's over'

The man turns, and begins to walk, to find a good place to rest. As he passes a newspaper, he glances at the front page.

_Bio-hazard spreading: Alex Mercer responsible!_

The man smiles. 'I know, it's a little late to tell me that…. I know what I did'. The man named Alex continues his trek, his smile turning to a more somber look.

'I know…..'


End file.
